The invention relates to filament string cutting of grass and other vegetation and, more particularly, to filament string mowers.
One example of a prior filament string cutter supported on a wheel is disclosed in Green U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,098 issued July 5, 1977.
One example of a prior filament string mower is disclosed in the Pittinger U.S. Pat. No. 4,077,191 issued Mar. 7, 1978.
Another wheel supported filament cutter is disclosed in the Hooper U.S. Pat. No. 4,137,694 issued Feb. 6, 1979.